Obrońca
by nayakri
Summary: MinaNaru. Yaoi. Nie lubisz - nie wchodź. Minato zakochuje się w swoim synu, Naruto, ale nie potrafi mu o tym powiedzieć. Kiedy jednak wraca w koszmarnym stanie, dostaję okazję pozbycia się swojego pożądania.


**Hej, ludziska! Znalazłam parę starych opowiadań na kompie. Może niektóre opublikuję. A oto jedno z nich!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, incest, fatherxson, etc.**

**Obrońca**

Po śmierci Kushiny, Minato pogrążył się w długiej żałobie. Przy życiu trzymał go jedynie jego skarb. Naruto. Kiedy jego mama zginęła w wypadku, miał zaledwie 2 latka. Namikaze długo sobie z nim nie radził. Poza tym nie umiał gotować. Poprawka. Wciąż nie umie gotować, ale radzi sobie z obsługą kuchenki i mikrofalówki znacznie lepiej.

Od kiedy syn skończył 7 lat, Minato zaczął miewać seksualne wpadki. Prowadzenie firmy i wychowywanie dziecka było bardzo stresujące. Może nie byłoby to takie straszne, gdyby nie to, że byli to i kobiety i mężczyźni. Namikaze szybko zauważył, że nie obiekcji do żadnej płci i każda mu pasuje. Na szczęście nigdy nie był na tyle pijany, żeby się nie zabezpieczyć przy seksie z dziewczyną.

Teraz Naruto miał 17 lat i chodził do liceum. Był buntowniczy i utrzymanie go robiło się cięższe, niż wtedy, gdy miał na sobie jeszcze pieluchy. To jednak nie przeszkadzało Minato. Inna sprawa mu szkodziła. Ale za nim do tego, warto wspomnieć, że od 8 lat (czyli miał 9) Naruto wie o miłosnych przygodach jego ojca i często to wykorzystuje, by mu dopiec, kiedy ten się czegoś czepia. Na szczęście Namikaze, nie ma on nic przeciwko. Sam nawet czasami wyrzuca go z domu albo dzwoni po jakąś koleżankę (ewentualnie kolegę) ojca, aby ulżyć mu w stresie.

Wymarzone dziecko? Tak było, dopóki nie zaczął dorastać. Stosunek Minato do syna zaczął się zmieniać. Co tu dużo opowiadać. Namikaze zakochał się w Naruto. Wielokrotnie o nim śnił. Do tego, że sypiał z mężczyznami, już daaawno przywykł (trochę później, niż zaakceptował to Naruto), ale to było daleko poza granicą jego moralności. Dlatego starał się zwalczyć to uczucie.

Tego wieczoru (a raczej już prawie nocy) Minato oglądał horror w starym domku nad jeziorem. Naruto pojechał do baru pograć w bilarda. Namikaze miał urlop, a że były wakacje, pojechał z synem na wieś. Okazało się to fatalnym pomysłem. Myśl, że dookoła nikogo nie ma, tylko on i Naruto... Wciąż nie potrafił pozbyć się miłości do chłopaka. Jednakże, kiedy twardo sobie postanawiał: „dość", czuł ból w sercu, który dorównywał temu, jaki czuł po stracie Kushiny.

Nagle ktoś zaczął się dobijać do drzwi. Minato otworzył je i spojrzał na syna.

-Przecież są otwarte...

-Seeeerio? Nie zauważyłem...

„Jest pijany jak bela... Bilard. Jaaasne." westchnął Minato w myślach i przepuścił chwiejącego się syna. Ten najpierw poszedł w stronę kanapy, a później ruszył w stronę kuchni. Stanął, pomyślał ruszył do przodu, ale nagle się cofnął.

Namikaze zorientował się, że gapi się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Otrząsnął się i zamknął drzwi. Złapał chłopaka pod ramię. Ten spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

-Przecież jeszcze idę...-zapłakał cicho. „Pięknie. Jak zwykle ma napad depresji. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało." jęczał w myślach Minato. Jego psychiczne ja właśnie się poryczało, myśląc, co przejdzie jego fizyczna postać tej nocy.

Naruto przy lekkim wypiciu był normalny. Kiedy jednak wypił odrobinę za dużo, zawsze, ale to zawsze, wpadał w depresję i o wszystko się obwiniał. Jednak, jeśli zbyt przegiął, robił się cholernie dziecinny. Płakał z byle czego i robił głupie żarty. Minato nie cierpiał pić z synem, bo musiał kontrolować ilość alkoholu. Niestety, młody, rzecz jasna po ojcu, nie potrafił przestać. Zabawa była dopóki nie robił się pijany. Po tym już niestety katorga.

-Wiem, że idziesz, Naruto. Ja ci tylko pomogę.

Poprowadził smutasa do łazienki. Chłopak tylko w myciu dawał sobie radę po pijaku. Minato odstawił go przy ścianie.

-Dalej już sobie poradzisz. No już, już. Umyj się, dobrze?

Namikaze poklepał go po plecach i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Chwilkę później rozległ się głośny łomot. Mężczyzna szybko pobiegł do łazienki. Jego syn leżał na podłodze.

-Jestem beznadziejnyyyy!

-Ech...-klęknął przy nim Minato-Nie jesteś, Naruto. Nic ci się nie stało?

-Nieeee!

Namikaze pomógł wstać na wpół nagiemu Naruto. Tym razem nie odchodził daleko. Dopiero kiedy usłyszał chlupot wody, uznał, że jest bezpiecznie. Wrócił do oglądania filmu. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach chłopak wyszedł z łazienki. Gdyby nie jego głośne zażalenia, Minato uznałby, że coś jest nie tak.

Naruto usiadł koło niego w samym ręczniku. Patrzył się tępo na telewizor. Minato patrzył raz na jego twarz, a raz na ręcznik. W końcu uznał, że musi zainterweniować, zanim mu samemu odbije.

-Em... Może chociaż się ubierzesz, hm?

-No tak... Nic dziwnego, że to mówisz... Jestem odrażający!

Naruto schował twarz w dłoniach. Minato westchnął i go przytulił.

-Nie jesteś odrażający, Naruto. Jeteś wspaniały. Każda dziewczyna powinna ci to mówić!

-One się ze mnie śmieją, a inni mnie biją! Nikt się mną nie przejmuje! Nikt mnie nie broni!

-Ja ciebie bronię. Ja. Rozumiesz, Naruto? Nie pozwolę ciebie skrzywdzić.

Minato tak bardzo skupił się na podnoszeniu syna na duchu, że zapomniał o swoich uczuciach. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że trzyma chłopaka za podbródek, bardzo blisko swoich ust. „Nie! Nie teraz! Panuj nad sobą, Namikaze!" wrzeszczał w myślach Minato, ale było już za późno. Hormony poszły w ruch.

Naruto pociągnął parę razy nosem. Chciał się odsunąć, ale wtedy zauważył, że jego ojciec trzyma go za podbródek. Tak blisko jego twarzy. Chłopak powoli zaczynał panikować. Zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć... Minato językiem przejechał po jego wargach.

Psychiczny Namikaze wstydził się za siebie. Naruto był teraz najsłabszy, bezbronny. Nie wiedział, co się do końca dzieje. To był cios poniżej pasa.

-Ta... ta...to...?

Teraz przerażenie wyszło z głowy Naruto i wstąpiło na jego twarz. Minato po raz ostatni zawalczył o kontrolę nad uczuciem i przegrał. Jego syn miał dziś paść jego ofiarą.

-Ta...to?

-Cii...

Wargi Namikaze zetknęły się z ustami chłopaka. Poczuł, jak ten drży. Wolną ręką objął go. To miało na celu... dwa cele. Po pierwsze chciał go uspokoić, lekko głaszcząc po plecach. Dwa, nie ucieknie mu, jeśli spanikuje.

Trwali w pocałunku przez minutę. Kiedy się wreszcie oderwali, Minato spojrzał na swojego syna uważnie. Naruto, pijany lub nie, nie mógł tego ukryć. Jakaś cząstka niego cieszyła się.

-Idź do mojej sypialni, Naruto.

-A...a...ale...

-W tej chwili. I wrzuć ręcznik do łazienki. Nie będzie ci potrzebny.

Przerażony chłopak zniknął za drzwiami. Minato przeciągnął się, wyłączył telewizor i ruszył do łazienki. Chłopak faktycznie zostawił tu ręcznik. Zdjął z siebie podkoszulek, jeansy i skarpetki. Został jedynie w bokserkach. Spojrzał na siebie w lustro.

-Pójdziesz za to do piekła, Namikaze. Zobaczysz. A po drodze Kushinka ci dupę skopie.

Mimo wszystko nie dał rady zapanować nad hormonami. Ruszył do sypialni.

Naruto siedział po turecku nagi na łóżku. Patrzył zawzięcie w stopy ojca. Ten podszedł i usiadł obok niego. Palcami zmusił go do spojrzenia na niego. Jeszcze raz złączyli się w pocałunku, ale tym razem Namikaze chciał więcej. Naruto nie pozwolił mu otworzyć jego ust.

-Nie opieraj mi się.-warknął Minato, ściskając go za podbródek. Chłopak się przestraszył. Tym razem je otworzył. Poczuł język swojego ojca w ustach. Spanikował. Ugryzł go. Prawie w tej samej chwili poczuł uderzenie. Upadł na brzuch i cicho zapłakał.

Został zmuszony do podniesienia się. „Dlaczego?" jęczał Naruto w myślach. Bał się. Nigdy nie bał się tak własnego ojca. Patrzył na niego surowo. Chłopak nie ugryzł go mocno, ale wystarczyło, żeby zabolało. Psychiczne ja Minato, czyli to, które było normalne, protestowało. Nic jednak nie mogło ono zrobić. Mleko zostało wylane.

-Nie próbuj tego ponownie, rozumiesz?

-Ale, ta...

-Rozumiesz?!

-Al...

Ręka Minato uniosła się. Chłopak przeraził się.

-T...tak! Ro..ro...zumiem...

Namikaze uśmiechnął się. Dłoń, która była przygotowana do uderzenia, pogładziła czerwony policzek chłopaka.

-Nie opieraj mi się, Naruto. Będzie ci wtedy o wiele przyjemniej.

Po raz kolejny go pocałował. Chłopak bał się go wpuścić, ale bał się również uderzenia, więc otworzył usta. Po raz kolejny język Minato znalazł się w nim. Naruto nie robił nic. Poczuł, jak palce ojca wplątują się w jego mokre włosy.

Po chwili język Naruto dołączył do zabawy. Sam chłopak nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi. Bo było to przyjemne? Bo bał się, że go znowu uderzy? Możliwe, że z obu powodów. Kiedy Minato poczuł, że jego syn zaczyna współpracować, ucieszył się. Nie chciał tego robić, ale próba przestania była zbyt bolesna. Nie chciał go już więcej bić. Nie wiedział, czy po tej nocy jeszcze kiedykolwiek odważy się podnieść na niego rękę.

W końcu się rozłączyli, a Naruto zaczął łapczywie łapać powietrze. Minato kontynuował pocałunki na jego szyi. Dłoń zsunęła się z policzka w dół, aż w końcu dotarła do tego miejsca. Być może chłopak był zbyt przerażony na erekcję? Nie wiedział. Kiedy zaczął go pieścić, Naruto zaprotestował i spróbował się mu wyrwać. Palce wplątane w jego włosy przywołały go do porządku. Minato spojrzał na chłopaka.

-Naruto. Posiłem, żebyś się nie opierał. Wiem, że jest ci dobrze.-pochylił się do jego ucha-Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i współpracuj.

Wrócił do pieszczenia jego penisa. Zerknął na niego parę razy. Musiał uznać, że ma konkurenta w tej dziedzinie. Naruto jęczał z rozkoszy. Minato był zadowolony z tego. Sam powoli zaczął mieć problem w bokserkach. Robiło się tam ciasno. „Przestań draniu! To twój syn!" wydzierała się psychika. Ale on już jej nie słyszał. Liczył się tylko Naruto.

Niedługo czekał na jego erekcję. Pocałował syna namiętnie w usta i zjechał w dół. Palce przeniosły się z włosów na kark. Wciąż wolał go mieć pod ręką. Jego język dotknął czubka penisa Naruto. Zaczął go lizać. Jęki chłopaka stały się głośniejsze. Było mu dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Minato spojrzał na niego z dołu z chytrym uśmiechem.

-No, Naru-chan, chcesz tego?

-Taaaak!

-Chcesz?

-TAK!

-Poproś ładnie.

-Proszę!

-Jeszcze ładniej.

-Proszę, tatusiu!

Minato zachichotał. Już od dawna nie słyszał tego słowa od Naruto. Nawet pijanego. Zawsze był co najwyżej tatkiem. Włożył go do ust. Słuch go nie zawodził. Teraz mógłby być głuchy. I tak słyszałby Naruto. Wolał, kiedy jego syn biernie współpracował, niż się wyrywał.

Wtedy poczuł jego palce we włosach. Nie sądził, że jest mu aż tak dobrze. „Czyżbym był aż tak dobry w tym? Muszę to wypróbować na innym... Przy innej okazji." stwierdził Minato.

-Tato...!

Minato doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Ten rozpaczliwy ton... Tak, to było to. Przyjął w usta spermę syna. Nie chciał się zbytnio ubrudzić. Przynajmniej na razie. Wrócił do całowania szyi chłopaka. Udało mu się pozbyć bokserek bez użycia nóg.

Naruto został zmuszony do uklęknięcia. Już się tak nie opierał. Spojrzał z dołu na ojca. Ten się uśmiechnął złośliwie.

-Chyba pora na payback, hm?

-Ale.. ja.. ja...

Minato wiedział, że on nigdy tego nie robił z facetem. Nie był na niego zły. Pogładził go po policzku.

-Spokojnie. Spróbuj zrobić to, co ja tobie.

„Choć pewnie nawet na to nie patrzyłeś." dokończył w myślach. Naruto niepewnie wziął go do ust. Drżał.

-Cii, spokojnie. Nie bój się, to nie boli.

Naruto nie dawał rady, więc Namikaze zaczął mu pomagać słowami i ręką, nadając mu rytm. W końcu chłopak załapał, o co w tym chodzi.

-Taaak, dobrzeee! Tak, Naru-chan!-zawodził Minato. Wszelki wstyd wysyłał do psychiki, która już dawno powinna była spłonąć. W końcu doszedł, ale zapomniał uprzedzić o tym Naruto. Chłopak trochę się zakrztusił. Namikaze zachichotał.

Przewrócił syna na brzuch. Chłopak był jeszcze trochę otumaniony, więc bez problemu dostał się między jego nogi. Zmusił go, by stanął na czworaka. Przeczesał palcami jego włosy, a następnie włożył trzy do dziurki. Chłopak wrzasnął i próbwał się wyrwać, ale ojciec złapał go za włosy.

-Uspokój się! Zaraz przestanie boleć, obiecuję!

Chłopak przestał się szamotać, ale wciąż płakał. Ból był ogromny. W końcu drżenie zaczęło ustawać, co oznaczało, że się przyzwyczaił. Minato zaczął powoli poruszać palcami. Naruto zaczął czerpać z tego przyjemność i zgrał swoje ruchy z ruchami ojca.

-Naru-chan, to zaboli. Mocno. Ale jeśli będziesz współpracować i nie będziesz się wyrywać, przestanie po chwili. Dobrze?

-T...tak.

-Wspaniale, dobry chłopiec!

Minato wyciągnął palce i zaczął powoli zastępywać je swoim członkiem. Chłopak krzyczał z bólu, ale starał się nie wyrywać. Kiedy Namikaze doszedł do końca, zatrzymał się i spojrzał na syna. Ten drżał i płakał. Pogłaskał go po policzku.

-Cii... Zaraz przestanie.

Tak jak powiedział, tak się stało. Naruto sam dopomniał się. Minato zachichotał. Zaczął się w nim poruszać. Na początku powoli i delikatnie, a później szybciej i mocniej. Naruto krzyczał z rozkoszy.

-Kto jest twoim tatą?!

-Ty!

-Kto jest twoim obrońcą?!

-Ty!

W końcu oboje wrzasnęli. Minato padł obok dyszącego Naruto. Namikaze w to nie wierzył, ale chłopak dalej był pijany. „Może to i dobrze? Może nie będzie tego pamiętać?" marzył ojciec młodego.

Ten obrócił się na plecy. Wciąż miał erekcję. Namikaze wpadł na pomysł wynagrodzenia synowi bólu i poniżenia. Pogłaskał go po policzku. Zaczerwieniony chłopak spojrzał na niego.

-Chyba twoja kolej, prawda?

Naruto spanikował. Minato uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

-Tak jak wtedy, Naruto. Pomogę ci.

Minato przekonał go, żeby znalazł się nad nim, między jego nogami. Wszystko, oczy, usta, ręce, wyrażały strach. Dłonie oparł na jego policzkach i przysunął jego twarz do siebie, aby złożyć na jego wargach namiętny pocałunek.

-Dalej, Naru-chan.

Choć był przerażony, bez problemu odnalazł się w tej roli. Minato nie odczuwał bólu. W końcu, przez ile lat bywał z mężczyznami? Pozwolił synowi na pełnię możliwości. Chłopak szybko zapomniał o strachu i robił to jak zawodowiec. Namikaze dawał mu namiętne pocałunki, które jeszcze bardziej go podnosiły na duchu. W końcu z krzykiem wybuchł.

Naruto upadł na ojca. Ten go przytulił. Czuł, jak powoli powraca jego prawdziwe ja. Teraz poczuł cały wstyd. Poniżył własnego syna. Wykorzystał go, kiedy ten był pijany i niezdolny do logicznego myślenia.

Spojrzał na niewinnego, śpiącego Naruto. Minato miał cichą nadzieję, że chłopak o wszystkim zapomni. Położył go obok i przykrył kołdrą. Złapał za swoje bokserki i je na siebie nasunął. Nie zamierzał tu spać. Po chwili jednak wrócił do sypialni i starł ścierką resztki spermy z kołdry. Na wypadek, gdyby chłopak faktycznie niczego nie pamiętał.

Naruto z trudem podniósł powieki. Czuł się tak, jakby młotem walono mu w łeb. Więcej tyle nie wypije. Tą obietnicę składał już wiele razy, ale co zaszkodzi raz więcej. Spróbował wstać, ale tyłek go zabolał jak cholera.

-Co jest?! Spadłem ze schodów, czy co?

Pomasował się po pośladkach i zrozumiał, że to nie one są przyczyną bólu. Cała poprzednia noc przeleciała mu przed oczami. Zaczął się trząść. Chciał zabić ojca. Zamordować z zimną krwią. On tak mu pomagał, a on co? Zerżnął go, jak ten był pijany!

Już miał wyskoczyć z łóżka, kiedy przypomniał sobie jeszcze jeden szczegół. Kiedy on wykorzystywał swoją szansę, Minato szepnął mu do ucha: „Kocham cię Naruto, od dawna. Przepraszam, że tym razem nie zdołałem się powstrzymać. Wybacz mi.".

Minato obudził się. Nad nim stał Naruto. Namikaze twardo podniósł się z kanapy. Stanął oko w oko z synem. Ten nie wyglądał na wściekłego. Nie wyglądał.

-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Przecież wiesz, że zawsze mogłeś ze mną pogadać.

-Wstydziłem się, Naruto. Wczoraj... Nie dałem rady. Przepraszam.

-Uch. Powinienem cię za to zabić. Za to, co się stało. Za to, że sobie poszedłeś i mnie zostawiłeś tam, zapewne z nadzieją, że zapomnę. Oraz za to, że boli mnie tyłek!

Naruto silnie zaakcentował ostatnie wyrazy.

-Zwłaszcza za to. Ale... Przeprosiłeś mnie, więc chyba ci wybaczę.

Minato popatrzył na syna ze zdziwieniem.

-W...wybaczysz mi? Za to, co ci zrobiłem?

-Tak. Z kilku powodów. Ciężko to powiedzieć, ale... podobało mi się. Wybaczę ci na sto procent, jak sprawisz, że tyłek przestanie mnie boleć.

Namikaze uśmiechnął się. Chłopak zrobił krok do przodu i spojrzał ojcu w oczy.

-No, co jest? Nie zatryumfujesz?

Minato pocałował go namiętnie. Z wzajemnością.

**Warto dodać, że miałam wtedy lekkiego fioła na punkcie minanaru xD Ach, te wspomnienia...**


End file.
